Luciel, una historia de lealtad
by LuciBaskerville
Summary: La historia cuenta como Lu y Ciel se conocen con los demás pjs del juego, se hacen amigos y luchan.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una más a el equipo.

Luego de realizar el contrato de Amo-Sirviente entre ambos, Lu y Ciel decidieron emprender su travesía por Elios donde atacarían sin piedad a cualquier oponente que se cruze frente a ellos. En peligro, prófugos de demonios traicioneros que buscaban la destrucción de la antigua heredera de el Reino Demoníaco, avanzaban escondidos llendo por senderos abandonados con el objetivo de recuperar lo que fue desarraigado de las manos de su original poseedora Lu.

Mientras los dos juntos avanzaban ocultos por el Lago de Noás se oyó un sonido que hizo volver la mirada de Ciel hacia atrás.

-Muero de hambre -dijo Lu mientras tocaba su estómago que emitía molestos sonidos- Quiero comida -agregó.

-¿De nuevo? ¿En serio? Ya hemos parado a comer varias veces en menos de dos horas -responde Ciel con tono de cansancio.

-Pero de todos modos tengo hambre, dame algo de comer -dijo ella quejandose.

-La toma por las mejillas y dice sonriendo -Está bien Lu, eres muy caprichosa -acaricia su frente y comienza a buscar entre sus cosas algo para que ella coma -Aqui tienes -agregó amablemente.

-G-gracias -comienza a comer velozmente para reponer sus fuerzas y luego de tragar -¿No vas a comer también?.

-¿Será que te preocupas por mi? -dice acercándose a ella.

-¿Eh? Claro que no, te equivocas -agregó sonrojada.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Lu? -responde Ciel mientras se levanta para continuar.

-Nada tonto -acaba su comida y lo sigue.

-Shh... No digas nada, he oido algo por allí -la oculta detrás suyo y repentinamente pasa frente a su rostro una flecha lo cual lo deja perplejo mientras se tira al suelo y protege a su ama.

Del lado derecho de el camino se acercaba una joven huyendo con un arco y flechas para su defensa y mirando para todos lados en precaución no pasa por alto la presencia de alguien más.

-E-este... ¿Hola? -dijo algo dudosa.

-¿Quién eres? -respondió Ciel desde su escondite.

-Umh... Mi nombre es Rena, soy una arquera y se defenderme así que estas perdido -agregó temblorosa.

-Parece asustada Ciel, ¿Qué tal si le damos una mano? -comentó Lu mientras miraba por una rendija.

-Supongo que no estaría mal -dijo él mientras la observaba deseoso.

-No pongas esa asquerosa cara pervertido, voy a acercarme -agregó ella y se levantó.

Al acercarse a Rena, ésta se vió un poco nerviosa, mientras tanto Lu la inspeccionaba con su mirada y al recapacitar en su objetivo se detuvo.

-¿Quién eres? -custionó y a la vez con señas llamó a Ciel que de inmediato fue a ella.

-S-soy Rena, aún no se han presentado ustedes -destacó la joven.

-Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aqui y de hecho ya habías dicho tu nombre -agregó molesta.

-Lo siento -enrulando un mechón de su largo cabello -No tengo ninguna intención de hacerles daño.

-Entonces se acabó Lu, vámonos -dijo Ciel bostezando.

-¡Únetenos Rena! -acotó ella dejando impactado a su compañero de viaje -Tengo un objetivo que lograr y sinceramente no estamos tan cerca de cumplirlo.

-¿De veras? -agregó Rena muy sorprendida -Si creen que podría...

-¿Te estás volviendo loca Lu? ¿Crees que vinimos a hacer amigos? -intentando hacer que recapacite.

-No tonto, es una idea buena, necesitamos más fuerza para derrotar a los demoníos.

-Con gusto ós daré una mano -respondió Rena sonríendo mientras acomodaba su larga cabellera.

-Que más da, ven con nosotros, pero te recomiendo que no seas una carga -dijo él juntando sus cosas para continuar el viaje -Y controla tus flechas locas -sonrió.

En ese momento continuaron su camino y sin poder predecirlo, se toparon con enemigos. Ciel cubrió a Lu.

-Me adelantaré -gritó y corrió a enfrentarse.

-Iré por el otro lado -dió un increíble brinco e impactó grandemente en su adversario.

-Yo también voy -dijo Rena allegandose a ellos para pelear.

Todos ya en batalla comenzaron haciendo una masacre, Rena conseguía grandes resultados con sus patadas engañosas, Lu los ponía en su lugar cuerpo a cuerpo y por su lado Ciel atacaba con sus disparos en la distacia y de repente sus patadas inesperadas daban el toque necesario para el triunfo. Aunque no todo es eterno, y comenzaron a cansarse físicamente.

-Ya no puedo seguir -dijo Rena, que ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar y se hizo a un lado.

-Estoy agotada pero lucharé aún más -grito Lu y en un momento de distracción la lanzaron a un lado.

-¡Lu! -Ciel la vió caer y su furia no hizo más que incrementarse, así que juntando toda la energía que tenía llevo cabo el azote de almas que acabó por matar a los contrincantes que restaban.

Al reponerse los tres siguieron su camino sin contratiempos hasta Villa Élder, donde hallaron seguridad para pasar la noche.

-Este... Chicos, debo presentarles a mis amigos -dijo Rena algo nerviosa.

-¿Acaso hay más? -respondió Ciel acongojado.

-¡Genial! -gritó Lu emocionada.

-Deben estar por aquí, son unos hermanos muy simpáticos -agregó sonriente.

-Aghh, supongo que por el momento lo mejor es tener más aliados que enemigos -acotó él un poco frustrado -Pero promete que no serán más que un contratiempo.

-Lo prometo, ambos tienen mucho potencial -comentó ella.

-En la mañana quiero ir a verlos -dijo Lu alegremente, estar solo con Ciel puede ser muy deprimente.

-¡Oye! No dices lo mismo cuando estamos a solas -dijo él riendo sospechosamente.

-N-no digas cosas que puedan malentenderse ¡TONTO! -grito y saltó sobre el en ataque.

Continuara...

[Próximo capítulo: Soberbia y orgullo].


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Soberbia y orgullo.

¡Toc-toc! –se oyó fuera de la habitación.

–Ve tú, Ciel. –dijo Lu entre dormida.

–Ya, ya. Iré. –se levantó y luego de vestirse con algo casual abrió la puerta, donde se encontró con Rena, a cual traía unos pasteles que se veían muy buenos.

–H-hola, camarada. –dijo ella tímidamente. –He traído el algo para desayunar juntos, es lo menos que puedo hacer, luego de que hayan perdonado mi vida ayer.

–Ah, sí. Pasa.

Rena entró y se acomodó junto con Ciel en la pequeña sala del hospedaje que él había alquilado el día anterior para pasar la noche.

–Ciel, ¿quién era? –dijo Lu acercándose y al ver que Rena estaba en el lugar. –¿Q-q-qué hace ella aquí? ¡No puedo creer que dejes que me vea en estas pintas, estúpido! –gritó.

–Tú dijiste ayer que era parte del equipo, ¿no es así? –respondió Ciel vagamente.

–B-bueno, sí, pero aun así es vergonzoso, tonto.

–Hay comida. –Agregó él y los ojos de Lu comenzaron a brillar.

–¡DELICIOSOOOO! –gritó ella después del primer bocado.

–Me alegra mucho que te guste. –murmuró Rena chocando sus dedos índice. –Oh, por cierto, he hablado con los hermanos que les comenté y ellos nos esperarán en el mercado de Eco, no sé si la conocéis, pero los guiaré.

–Claro, casi lo olvidaba. –dijo Lu con la boca llena.

–No seas descortés, tonta. –la retó Ciel.

Terminaron de comer y los tres se dirigieron al encuentro. Al llegar, Rena los presentó.

–Bueno, él es Elsword, y ella es Elesis.

–¡Mucho gusto! –dijeron ambos a la vez.

–No me interrumpas, trato de presentarme, Elsword.

–Ya, hermanita, ¿sigues alterada por tu último rompimiento? Supéralo.

–¡Ca-cállate, infeliz! –dijo Elesis amagando con su espada a su hermano.

–Es broma, es broma, loca. –respondió asustado. –Oye, tú. –dirigiéndose a Ciel. –Será mejor que no la provoques nunca. Está muy rota. –murmuró.

–Calla porque puedo oírte. –dijo Elesis con la cara llena de oscuridad.

–Jeje, por favor chicos, cálmense. No van a poder formar parte si se ponen tan agresivos. –comentó Rena un poco apenada.

–Está bien. –dijo Lu con la mano derecha en la barbilla. –Mientras no hagan esto en el campo de batalla nos servirán. Soy Luciela, es lo único que necesitan saber de mí.

–Oye, no lo digas como si fueran simples objetos, Lu. –respondió Ciel y le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza. –Yo soy Ciel, su sirviente.

–¡Auch! Ten cuidado, imbécil.

–Como digas. –le respondió riendo.

Luego de haberse presentado emprendieron viaje hacia el bosque nocturno que estaba dentro de Elder y juntos se dispusieron a pelear. Elsword y Elesis se adelantaron junto con Lu, para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Rena atacó arduamente desde las alturas donde tenía buen sitio para arrojar flechas a sus enemigos. Y mientras tanto, Ciel disparaba sin piedad y de a momentos de combinaba con su ama para causar más daño.

Todo iba bien hasta que se encontraron con un enorme monstruo hecho del tronco de un árbol encantado, el cual amenazaba sus vidas sin compasión. Por más que ponían el cien por ciento de su potencial, este monstruo los acababa arrojando lejos e hiriendo gravemente. Mientras unos recuperaban sus fuerzas y su mana, los otros atacaban a toda máquina, pero en un momento, Lu cayó malherida y Ciel corrió tras ella. Rena también cayó, solo quedaban Elsword y Elesis, que podían aprovechar esta oportunidad para salvar a sus nuevos amigos y mostrar que merecían pertenecer al equipo.

–¡Vamos! Ya sabes que haremos, Elsword. –gritó Elesis.

–Sí, hermanita. ¡Démosle con todo! –agregó él.

Elesis fue por delante del monstruo usando la espada como si fuera un aguijón, perforándolo de tal modo que no podía moverse de un lado a otro. Elsword, por su parte, se subió en una superficie alta y atacó la espalda de aquel salvaje atacante. Ambos sin piedad no mostraban piedad sobre su enemigo, se sentían en las nubes, en el clímax de la batalla, ¿Quién podría derrotarlos? Eran la soberbia y el orgullo luchando con el enemigo y contra ellos mismos, en una guerra contra el fracaso y la defensa, pero a la vez de satisfacción personal. Debían lucirse e iban a hacerlo. Con sus espadas dieron golpes acertados y derrotaron al contrincante que acabó tirado allí.

Habiendo terminado con aquel bosque, Ciel cargó a Lu y entre Elsword y Elesis llevaron a Rena a la posada donde todos descansaron.

–Hoy han sido de mucha ayuda, se los puedo asegurar. Espero que podamos seguir haciendo equipo. –dijo Ciel.

–¡Claro, si somos los mejores! –respondieron ambos a la vez.

–¿Algún día dejarás de interrumpirme, tonto? –gritó Elesis muy molesta.

–Eres tú la que interrumpe. –agregó riendo.

–Aghh, ¡Imbécil!

…

–Siguieron la pelea–

Cuando todos se hubieron recuperado cenaron juntos y se divirtieron mucho. Aun habiendo mucha discordia estaban creando una especie de lazos, algo así como una amistad, algo así como una familia.

–Oh… –interrumpió Elsword. –¡Cof, cof! –Tosió– Creo que olvidé mencionar que solo formaré parte si me dejan unirme junto con mi novia.

–¿Más? –Pensó Ciel con cara de cansancio–.

–Y-yo creo que no se arrepentirán de traerla. –dijo Rena. –¿Podemos ir a verla? –pidió.

–¡AAAAAH! Sí que eres pesada, pero está bien. –dijo Lu.

–¡Genial! Ella no tiene muchos amigos. –dijo Elsword.

–Y es una persona maravillosa. –agregó Elesis.

–Supongo que si lo ponen así y lo hasta Lu lo aprueba, estoy de acuerdo. –comentó Ciel.

–¡YAY! –gritaron de festejo.

Todos descansaron apaciblemente. Al día siguiente tendrían una nueva travesía hacia el fondo del bosque encantado donde vivía la novia de Elsword. Nadie sabe que les esperaría.

Continuará…

[Próximo capítulo: La maga del bosque].


End file.
